Policy research in the mental health field seeks to aid in the solution of fundamental problems and in the advancement of mental health services. It is concerned with exploring the implications to society and the individual of alternative approaches to setting priorities for mental health services and with specifying potential differences in various programs' intentions, effects and costs. Policy research differs from applied research in much the same way that strategy differs from tactics; it is more encompassing, longer-run in its perspectives and more concerned with the goals of the unit for which it is undertaken. Its aim is to marry the critical, questioning, scientific skepticism of the basic researcher with the pragmatism and action-orientation of the applied investigator. The purpose of this proposed research is to induce from the examination and discussion of a group of policy-oriented studies, related to mental health, the principles of policy research as a distinct science methodology. Material for teaching and learning of policy research methodology will then be developed and policy research seminars held in order to enhance diffusion and utilizatio of the findings. Participants in the seminars will be of two types, reflecting the dual focus of the field: investigators with NIMH grants who are desirous of learning how to make their research more policy-oriented without sacrificing its scientific grounding, and decision makers in mental health and related areas who seek guidance in bringing social science data to bear on the policy issues they must decide. A scientific advisory council of ten observers, advisors, and consultants will be appointed.